Nutcracker, The Second Dream
by MintyFresh007
Summary: Nutcracker Parody I wrote for school...Marie has another dream...and her prince is Legolas? What does Barney have to do with this? R/R


Nutcracker, The Second Dream  
  
By Lauren Eling  
  
I'm sure you all know the story of The Nutcracker. You know,  
  
a girl named Marie dreams that her nutcracker comes to life, saves  
  
her from some evil mice, turns into a handsome prince, takes her  
  
to his palace…you get the drift. Anyway, this story takes place a  
  
year later, when Marie has another dream very much like one  
  
she's had before, except even more twisted.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
1 Late one Christmas Eve night, Marie was in bed, looking at  
  
her nutcracker that was sitting on her nightstand. She'd gotten it  
  
from her uncle last Christmas Eve. As she remembered the grand  
  
party of last year, she began to fall asleep…  
  
She walked down the hallway, holding a candle so she could  
  
actually see where she was going in the dark.  
  
"What in the world am I wandering around in the dark for?" Marie thought to herself.  
  
She shrugged it off. Then she arrived to the parlor, where the Christmas Tree was. Suddenly, the clock struck twelve, and it made her jump. When Marie turned and looked at the clock she saw the face of…what? There must be a mistake…for she saw the face of a big purple lizard!  
  
"What are you doing in my clock?" Marie asked the hideous  
  
purple thing. (Marie couldn't figure out what it was).  
  
To her surprise and shock, it started to sing, "I love  
  
you, you love me, we're a happy family…"  
  
Marie screamed in fright, and turned around to run away, but  
  
there were big mice there blocking the hallway.  
  
"Oh please," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "mice? Am I really supposed to be afraid of you? I just had a close encounter with a big, purple lizard!"  
  
"Hey, we aren't the writers of this story!" said one of the  
  
mice.  
  
Marie had obviously spoken too soon, because the mice  
  
walked away with their heads bowed in shame, and out came  
  
four very strange and frightening creatures. They looked like fat  
  
babies wearing different colored spacesuits, with some sort of  
  
screen in their bellies, and antennas coming out of their heads.  
  
Then, to Marie's horror, they starting chanting things like, "Tinkey-  
  
Winky" and "Po", and they started to walk closer to her,  
  
surrounding her. On the screens in their bellies, there was the  
  
saying, "Let's Be Friends", and there were happy jolly kids on it  
  
dancing with bunnies, and this made Marie freak out.  
  
"Help me!" she cried, "Someone, help me!"  
  
Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her nutcracker  
  
waddling to her.  
  
"I'm coming, Marie! I'll save you!" he said in a very squeaky  
  
voice. "You have to do one thing though!"  
  
"Anything! Just get these things away from me!" Marie  
  
screamed over the chanting of the fat babies.  
  
"Just sprinkle fairy dust over me so I can grow and beat  
  
them up!" the nutcracker called out to Marie.  
  
"I don't have any fairy dust…I'm doomed! The chanting will  
  
drive me insane!" Marie cried, starting to go ballistic.  
  
"Duh! This is a fairy tale! You can always get what you need  
  
when you need it! Just reach into the pocket of your nightgown  
  
and there'll be some! Don't you ever read?" the nutcracker said  
  
matter-of-factly.  
  
Feeling kind of stupid, Marie reached into her pocket and,  
  
sure enough, there was a little pouch inside. She grabbed it,  
  
quickly ran to the little nutcracker and sprinkled it onto him.  
  
Then the nutcracker grew in size quickly, to a little bit taller than  
  
Marie herself. Then he ran over to the fat babies and bent the  
  
antennas on their heads. The reception got all blurry on the  
  
screens on their tummies, and they started to scream, "No! Tinkey-  
  
Winky just wants to be friends!" and they ran away.  
  
Marie turned to the nutcracker and said, "Thank you so  
  
much for saving me! I really thought it was the end."  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
"So," Marie said, "aren't you supposed to, you know, turn  
  
into a handsome prince now? I mean, that's what happened last  
  
time."  
  
"Oh yeah!" cried the nutcracker, "I almost forgot I was  
  
wearing this thing!"  
  
Not only did Marie not understand what he meant by  
  
"wearing this thing," but she started wondering about this guy's  
  
sanity as he started to pull at his neck.  
  
"What are you doing? You're going hurt yourself!" she  
  
warned him.  
  
"No, no, no…it's a mask!" the nutcracker answered. "Could  
  
you possibly help me here?" he asked politely, as the mask  
  
seemed to be quite stuck.  
  
Marie pulled as hard as she could at the mask, and it finally  
  
flew off, revealing a very handsome young man! He had long,  
  
blonde hair, brown eyes, and he was dressed in some sort of  
  
tunic. Marie was stunned by his handsomeness, and she just  
  
stared at him.  
  
"What is your name, my prince?" she asked him, still staring.  
  
"Well, my name is Legolas, and I am the Elf Prince of  
  
Mirkwood," he replied.  
  
"Excuse me," Marie said, "Elf? Did you say…elf prince?"  
  
She glanced at his ears and, sure enough…he had pointed  
  
ears. Marie was pretty much speechless, when finally Legolas  
  
said, "Why don't we just head to my palace? Hmm?"  
  
"A- a-all right," Marie replied. "My prince is an elf?" she  
  
thought.  
  
Then Legolas walked her out of the house to a carriage that  
  
was made out of pretzels. Legolas broke off a piece of the carriage  
  
and ate it.  
  
"Go ahead and eat as much as you want, you must be  
  
hungry!" he said, still chewing. "Just be sure not to eat the whole  
  
carriage!" he chuckled.  
  
Smiling weakly, Marie climbed into the carriage.  
  
"Excuse me, Legolamb, was it?" she asked.  
  
"Um, Legolas,"  
  
"Yeah, whatever…anyway, where are the horses for this  
  
carriage?"  
  
Legolas laughed again.  
  
"Silly girl, this carriage is not pulled by horses…it's pulled by  
  
flying monkeys! Look! Here they come now!" He pointed to the  
  
sky, and sure enough, about five or six monkeys came flying down  
  
and putting their own harnesses on.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be at the palace in no time!" Legolas  
  
assured Marie, but those flying monkeys looked to her as though they had fleas.  
  
Legolas got into the carriage, yelled a few words at the  
  
monkeys in elvish, (probably something like, "To the palace!"), and  
  
the monkies flew high into the air…and fast, might I add! Legolas  
  
was not kidding when he said that they'd be there in no time. But,  
  
when they finally started slowing down, Marie could hear faint  
  
music, and the flying monkies seemed to be heading towards it.  
  
"Uh oh," Legolas said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Marie?  
  
Then she saw a sign that said "Welcome To Boy Band  
  
Land".  
  
The music was getting louder, and Marie asked, "This is  
  
your palace?"  
  
"No!" Legolas answered. "The subliminal messages in the  
  
boy band's songs must have led the flying monkeys towards it!  
  
We're being sucked into…BOY BAND LAND!"  
  
Then, Marie saw them. She shuddered at the sight of five  
  
guys dressed in poofy shirts and tights, 'singing' some horrible  
  
type of 'music', and apparently trying to dance.  
  
The sound of the 'singing' was making Marie's head go  
  
numb as the flying monkeys landed in front of the stage and started break- dancing, leaving them stuck in Boy Band Land.  
  
"Try not to listen to the songs, like I said, they have subliminal messages in them that will make you break-dance like the monkeys, and you'll be stuck here for ever!" cried Legolas.  
  
But Marie could hear the boy band's voices in her head  
  
saying, "C'mon, dance! You know you love this music, and you  
  
love us. You never want to leave Boy Band Land."  
  
"Marie, do you have any of that fairy dust left?" Legolas  
  
asked hopefully.  
  
"Duh, this is a fairy tale. You always have everything you  
  
need when you need it!" she replied.  
  
"Like these earplugs I just found that happened to be lying  
  
on the ground in front of me!" Legolas said, handing Marie a pair.  
  
She put the earplugs in, pulled out the little pouch of fairy  
  
dust, and sprinkled it on her and Legolas. Then, they put their  
  
arms up in the air, and they could fly!  
  
"We can fly!" said Legolas.  
  
"We can fly!" said Marie.  
  
"We can flyyyy!" they sang together.  
  
And fly they did, all the way back to Marie's house, and into  
  
her room.  
  
"Thank you, Prince, for saving me from Boy Band Land," she  
  
said.  
  
"You're welcome. We should do it again sometime!" said  
  
Legolas.  
  
They both laughed, then Legolas kissed her…and Marie  
  
woke up.  
  
"How cheap!" she said aloud, "That was a great dream and  
  
none of it was real? Ugh!"  
  
But Legolas, The Elf Prince visited Marie in subsequent  
  
dreams, and she lived happily ever after. 


End file.
